A new age
by LadyKoneko
Summary: AU: Queen Beryl has the world at her control.. can our heroines remember and come to aid their falling princess from the dark queen. Can the sailors recognize their leader before she is lost?
1. Prelude

Prelude

With the fall of the Lunaitan Queen known as Queen Serenity came the end of Silver Alliance and the Silver Millennium. The moon of Earth lay in ruins. Bodies covered the blood soaked lands of the greatest civilization known. Although all lives were lost, everything would be reborn, and a new age would commence. An age where man could start a new future for itself… or could it? It was the powerful Queen's final wish that granted the fates the ability to create a new: Destroying everything that was, succeeding in the creation of a blank tapestry of time. For many this time would never be remembered but for the powerful members of the Alliance, they could should the need arise. For those who had betrayed the Alliance there was no rest, no peace, for even a good Queen can find forgiveness hard.


	2. Time is Rewritten

Authors Note

Sorry about disappearing for… well years. I've updated the prelude a little, you can re-read if you so choose, but nothing major changed. Most of the new stuff is after the first "". Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter ready shortly. I plan on going on a week long road trip to Washington DC with my boyfriend so that's a week of writing I should be able to do. I should have a lot more free time since I've now graduated from college.

Chapter 1- Time is rewritten

With time, man began to build a new. With each passing moment his knowledge grew and his technological abilities increased, still it was no rival for a long sense forgotten age. In a small hospital in the suburbs of Tokyo, a woman laid in a small bed, screaming in pain. A man, no more than 25, stood at her side. With a painful last push a baby boy was bought into the world. Ikuko's cries of pain were hushed as sobs of joy racked her small fame, as Shingo Tsukino was born. Cerulean blue eyes looked around the small room landing on a purple haired woman, her mother. Ikuko smiled as Shingo looked towards her and his sister. Evil gleamed in blood red eyes as the scene unfolded.

Queen Beryl smiled as the Imperial Silver Crystal's shadow shattered into seven pieces. Her prison was destroyed, and her plans set into action. The reincarnated Moon Princess was long since born, the senshi had no idea of the past, and the world was hers for the taking. A smirk lit the pale face of the evil Queen, as Tokyo showed in her crystal ball. "Your Highness," four men appeared before Beryl. Each bowed before her, revealing their loyalties once again to Queen Beryl of the Negaverse.

"Queen Serenity's spell is broken, and her presence is no longer…" Beryl paused, and then raised her head to glace at the Four Generals of Earth. Lord Kunzite of spirit, Lord Zoicite of Water, Lord Nephrite of Air, and Lord Jadeite of Fire, the former guardians of Prince Endymion of Earth during the Silver Millennia, "Her daughter has been reborn and our destiny of ruling the Universe is being written as we speak, come Generals." The five disappeared from the dark depths of their prison into the night. A darkening night.

A few days later Ikuko and Shingo were released and permitted to return home. Kenji, Ikuko's husband, drove with such a smile only a new father could bear. Shingo's sister placed her finger in his newborn hand, which he gladly wrapped his tiny fingers around and smiled as he shoved it into his mouth and sucked on it. The moment seemed to etch it's self in the memory of everyone involved. Kenji stopped for a red light and looked back at his happy family of four. Happy, the only feeling that filled him to the end. As the light turned green the car was suddenly hit with beams of dark light, and everyone was killed. Everyone but one little girl by the name of Usagi Serenity Tsukino. A tall woman with flaming red hair blowing around her held Usagi to her bosom as the four-year-old-girl cried as five figures laughed an evil laugh that feel the air of Tokyo.

"The world would never be the same. This is not the destiny that Queen Serenity had laid out. But when does fate play out as the players wish..." Stated a small girl, no taller than three feet, but aged many thousands of years. Her dark eyes held fear as she watched from the gate of time.

"Time shall pass as it always does. Never stopping, that is time's nature. To move along and never stop." Pluto mystically spoke behind the girl.

"Time is off course." The girl replied.

"Time is a river; it flows as it wills, Saturn."

"But darkness lies that way."

"But even in darkness there is light." Pluto replied solemnly.

"Can one really consume the other?" Saturn asked looking up at the taller woman.

Laughter coated the city. A lone male figure looked out at the night. A chill ran down his spine. "Something is not right," he said in a husky voice. The sky seemed to obey its master and thunder roared. Lighting ripped though the sky, as the man gazed up at the moonless night. It seemed to be getting darker out. Although this young man was not aware of his past, his past would write his future. This man is the reincarnated Prince Endymion, the soul seed of the Earth. A soft sound was heard from the open doorway. Mamoru turned around and glazed at small cat. He had always been alone and had no real desire to change that. But this cat, there was something, something familiar, something right about her presence.

Luna jumped into Mamoru's arms. She had never enjoyed them, something she had picked up long ago. She remembered the past and her guts her telling her to gather the soul seeds of the old alliance. She had been trying. They were all reborn, but she had no luck in finding any. No Venus, no Mars, no Mercury, and worst no Serenity. She needed to find her, to mentor Serenity to become a lady. She knew that Serenity was destined to become a queen, despite an era that seemed to have moved from them.

The thunder roared loudly making Luna jump and hiss. Mamoru started to stoke her fur gently in calm soothing patterns. "It's okay girl. It's only a small storm." He couldn't understand it, but he could swear that Luna disagreed with him. Heck, he disagreed with himself. Something wasn't right, "Okay-okay, something's wrong… but tomorrow's a big day and we need to head in." Mamoru stood up and walked inside sparing only a last glace as the thundering laughter died. He could almost hear crying over the thunder. "Strangle, that there was only a single bolt of lightning in this entire storm."

The longer Luna stayed with the lonely man, the more she felt something familiar about him. Could he be a member of the alliance? He did remind her of Serenity's lover, Endymion and the Earth did seem to respond to this man. _Serenity, where are you? I sense you, but I can't find you._

Beryl led the small group through portal back to the Negaverse. "Ah, home sweet home." Beryl said taking a deep breath of air. The air was so much better here, it was so invigorating. She looked down at the girl in her arms, _bring her to me… bring her…_ "Take her," Beryl roughly handed Serenity to Kunzite, "Zoicite, Jadeite." The two quickly followed without a question. Nephrite looked towards the sleeping girl and back at the retreating forms.

"You're Highness?" Nephrite boldly questioned.

"_What?"_ An almost snake-like voice hissed.

"The girl?"

_BRING HER TO ME... _Beryl stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands went to her ears as she feel to her knees.

"M-my room. Take her there. Meditate. I need to Meditate." Jadeite helped Beryl to her feet and led her off into the darkness. Zoicite followed closely. Beryl leaned her weight on her helpful servant. Poor, poor man forever bond to her. The dark corridors gave way as they entered the throne room. As they neared the throne, Beryl pushed her way past into a hidden room. The two stood guard outside, never a word spoken.


	3. Life goes on as the Players play

AN: Here's the next chapter. Now I have current pairs that are different from the series, but it's simply for convince sake. I still am not 100 who will end up with whom in the end, but be assured someone will end up with someone, most likely all heterosexual couples, just cause I'm not good at writing same sex relationships. Which brings me to my next question: I've had some ideas on plot twists, but not sure how vivid I want to get or how vivid you guys want it… any who more at the end…

Chapter 2: Life goes on as the players play

"She seems just as innocent as ever." Nephrite stated as he closed the door to Beryl's dark suite. Black was all that met the eyes: Black wooden floors broken by black shaggy rugs around black silk furniture. Kunzite laid serenity on the couch her soft white skin and golden hair a stark contrast to the surroundings. "It's a shame. Beryl will probably kill her." Pity. That's all that was heard in his voice.

"Perhaps," Kunzite walked over towards Nephrite, "we shall see." The two stood in silence. As they watched over the sleeping form, it seemed she admitted an unearthly sliver glow. As Nephrite watched, it seemed like the darkness that surrounded them in the Negaverse was trying to consume the girl.

The door opened, slowly and soundlessly revealing a disheveled figure. Beryl stood in front of the two. Her chest rose and fell rapidity with an unseen weight. Her hair was frazzled, and her skin was sickly pale. Zoicite and Jadeite appeared shortly after. Beryl staggered towards the girl, a murderous glare in her eyes. A snake like hiss was emitted from the depth of her throat. "De…a….th". As Beryl drew nearer to the girl, Serenity seemed still. Beryl was within arm's reach, her claw like fingers extended merely inches from Serenity's throat and her eyes flew open. Silver pupil-less eyes looked towards Beryl as a silver sphere appeared around her. Beryl's hands redrew quickly as if burnt. Serenity's body sat up as if a life-less doll. Her eyes only seemed to focus on Beryl. Silver met black and a unseen struggle ensued. The four generals rushed forward, none knowing what was going on. Serenity stood up her sphere growing stronger, covering Beryl in darkness. The darkness took form, endless swirling around Beryl. As Serenity advanced the shadow took a humanoid form, with glowing green eyes. Beryl stepped back, Serenity stepped forward. Time seemed to stop.

"Kunz what's going on?" Kunzite closed his eyes and focused his mind on the two in front of him. Serenity's soul was fighting, Beryl's was weak, but there was a third. He opened his eyes and saw clearly what the spirits were telling him. And then everything went white. The form surrounding Beryl was pushed outside her and she collapsed. Serenity continued walking forward and knelt next to the fallen form.

"You are free," a sing-song whisper came from her slivery lips. Serenity's head jerked up suddenly as the dark form flew towards her. A white form swirled around Serenity and met the black form head on. Then there was nothing. The friction in the air disappeared and Serenity collapsed next to Beryl on the floor.

"Wh-at?" Zoicite rushed to the two forms. He first checked Beryl. Her vitals were fine; swallow breathing, but still breathing. Serenity was the same. "What just happened?"

"I don't understand it… Serenity's seed was reacting to something… her spirit was so strong, but now it doesn't seem any stronger than any other normal person's." Kunzite replied kneeing near Beryl.

"We should make them comfortable." Jadeite stated. As Nephrite and Jadeite began to move Serenity, Beryl reached out and pulled the small child towards her chest. As the four observed, it was almost like a mother cuddling with her daughter. The four couldn't stand to end the moment…

--

Mamoru looked out the glass doors that led to the balcony. It had been many years since he had been able to fully enjoy the view. He was now a successful manager of the corporation that his parents had begun when they were young. Soon he would fully inherent his ownership and stock rights, but in the mean time he was proving himself today. He heard a noise behind him and turned to find a young blonde. Her eyes were blue, her hair as golden as the sun, and her body. Oh the Goddess of love had blessed her. Her hips swayed and her lips formed a small pout. His eyes glazed over, Venus reminded him so much of Serenity. The two were cousins but looked like sisters and even acted like sisters.

"Your thinking about her again, aren't you, Endymion?" There was no question, they both knew it. It was on their minds a lot lately. They could both feel the Negaverse gaining in power, but there had been no real threats.

"I feel something is so wrong…" he tailored off as his eyes glanced over the two sleeping cats.

"We've had this conversation before." And they had, many times. Both could feel Serenity alive and well, but couldn't find her. They spent many nights searching as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor V. However the nights only turned up nothing but the usual robber or casual thief and they were known far and wide. But their alter-egos where not the only ones well known: Minako was an all around temptress, and whatever she did usually succeeded: she had been the star in a few recent movies, had four platinum records, a new line of makeup and fashion that was debuting in a few days. She even got the man of all the girls' dreams: Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru was an executive in the making. He was nearly the entire head of his parent's corporation, and he did it himself. However when he turned 25 he inherited all stock ownership from the board of directors and could fully own the company, but he was making damn sure that everyone knew he deserved to be where he was.

These two were the only ones to awaken. Luna and Artemis had found them, and had started to look for the others, but at no avail.

--

That's it. So I need votes on who should end up with whom… and how vivid the relationship should get, aka pure adult content. Don't leave a comment and I don't do the pairings or vividness you desire... its your own damn fault. So :-p


	4. Dark Times

Beryl walked into the hidden chamber furious.

"_I did not summon you…" _the malicious voice bellowed.

"I did not give you permission to kill Serenity." The usually timid Beryl held no fear and would not back down. "She is more useful alive. She can be trained in battle. She can harness the power of the steals that hold us here." Life times seemed to pass as the voice didn't respond. Beryl was starting to lose her hold on the anger and if that went, the fear would over take her and Metalia would win.

"_You dare challenge me?" _Metalia could tell that her hold on Beryl was failing. _What had changed? That girl! Serenity your little brat is as powerful as you are, _Metalia thought. Visions of when Queen Serenity first sealed her away in this dark kingdom. She had worked hard to rebuild her kingdom; she even gave her body, her life for the kingdom…

"SERENITY FOCUS!" Kunzite yelled. Morga had once again nailed the small girl in the stomach sending her flying.

"Master Kunzite, allow me to finish this worthless girl once and for all. She is not worth your noble teach…" Kunzite clutched Morga by the throat, lifting her into the air cutting her sentence off. Never in his life had he felt so much fury. Morga was struggling against his hand, air couldn't get into her lungs.

"You will do no such thing. She is a favorite of Beryl's." His voice was so harsh it surprised even him. When did he become so protective of the platinum angel? Wait, when did he think of her as an angel? "That's enough practice for today. Morga as the winner of the challenge you will accompany Jadeite to Earth for a mission. You have proven yourself worthly." Morga smiled and bowed low to Kunzite.

Morga raised her eyes towards Kunzite, he had said she was worthy; she would become a strong warrior. She would become one of Queen Beryl's favorites. The one thing she couldn't understand is how Beryl could favor a warrior so weak. The girl had no powers, seamed easily wounded, and her appearance! That pale skin, her weak arms and legs, how Serenity could be a favorite of the Queen still infuriated Morga to no end. The sounds of all her classmate leaving the area made Morga stir from her thoughts to find Kunzite kneeling over the wounded girl. "Can't hold your own again Serenity? Guess you'll just have to wait for all the rest of us to die before you get your chance to serve Beryl!"

Piercing pain was all that Morga felt. "Enough. That is Queen Beryl to you." Through the fury and anger Morga wheeled around to find Beryl standing in the royal balcony. "I have seen you disrespect General Kunzite enough. You have won the challenge, now go prepare with General Jadeite. Remember that should you fail, do not return." The other trainees that seemed to enjoy the show vanished at the appearance of their Queen. Morga rushed out, afraid of earning the ire of a powerful woman.

Kunzite turned back from the scene and offered a hand to the small girl. Serenity tentatively grabbed it as his hand hauled her up to her feet. Unsure and unsteady Serenity balanced herself on the wall behind her it was nice to not have to hold up all her weight. "Kunzite-sama when will I ever be of use to the Kingdom?" Her voice was hoarse from hours of the tournament, but held something else of which Kunzite was unsure of.

"You are still young. You have only been in training for a few years now. Many of the other warriors have been trained since birth." His voice was tender, and caring. He cared about the girl. She had wiggled her way into the lives of all the Generals. But why it was tender was concerning him. He was the lead general of the Negaverse, it was his job to train the recruits to fight for the Kingdom. Then again, it was never his wish nor Beryl's that Serenity be trained in the same manor. Beryl soon appeared over Kunzite's shoulder.

"Why do you still insist on hurting yourself child?" Beryl questioned. Serenity's eyes widen at the sudden intrusion. Kunzite fell down to one knee before his Queen.

"I need to find my place." Serenity's voice faltered.

"Your place is as the Dark Kingdom's Princess," Kunzite said raising his eyes to meet with Serenity's. She was as stubborn as Beryl. If he didn't know better, he would swear they were mother and daughter. Serenity signed and looked down at her feet. The young 14 year-old girl just couldn't win. It was a few years ago that she stormed into Beryl's private chamber's and demanded to be trained. She was tired of the teasing from her peers. She was at the time, in training to become a priestess of Metalia.

Few knew Serenity had blood ties to Beryl, only that she was in Beryl's favor, and that is what got Serenity teased. '_How could Beryl favor a weakling, not even fit to be trained!' 'Hey look it's the porcelain statue that Beryl favors!' _Serenity had regular private training with each of the Lead Generals of the Negaverse, and it caused her nothing but trouble. "Kunzite-sama, please no one would ever respect me as a leader. I can't even regularly get past the first few matches of the tournaments to go to Earth."

"And you will never be allowed to leave this place! Honestly Serenity! I can't believe you talked me into letting you train with the normal warriors! You are to be named my heir!" Beryl cried out. Her heart was breaking at the thought of her child leaving the safety of the darkness. Visions flashed before Beryl's eyes of Serenity being hurt by those annoying Senshi; of Serenity being backstabbed by the other warriors, and even worse… Serenity finding out who she really was,

"My Queen!" Serenity rose to her feet, adrenalin filling her veins, fire burning greatly in her eyes. Beryl could never deny the girl anything with that look in her eyes. "You never had any intention of letting me help gather energy did you?" Beryl's eyes left Serenity's unable to make the contact any more. Serenity knew within that motion that Beryl had lied, she was never going to go Earth side. She was never going to get the teasing to end. So she ran. She ran to the farthest tower, to Her tower, to her room. She always liked it there any way! The air seemed lighter, she always felt better up there, like she could breath. Whenever she was in the main areas of the Kingdom she always felt drained, like something was eating away at her energy.

Kunzite rose and placed a hand on his Queen's shoulder, a gesture that would only ever be done when they were alone. "She will never give up. She is a warrior to the end."

"Yes, but I watched her performance. She is still too slow. The Senshi would eat alive or worse." The mother inside her wanted nothing more than to lock Serenity in that tower.

"And you know why! She doesn't yet understand that she was born of the light, not the darkness. You know damn well that she is stronger than anyone else in this force if Metalia would stop draining her!" This was the one subject that fueled Kunzite's anger. Metalia was gaining power and energy off of the weakening girl. It was this act that had nearly killed the young girl a year or so after she was brought to the Kingdom.

"You dare disrespect our leader?" Beryl may be able to stand up to former self, but for Kunzite to risk it.

"Queen Beryl I have served under you for centuries. I served as the commander of your Armies. I serve as a bed warmer when you wish it. But I will not let a weapon that can defend our enemies be so easily squandered away because some formless creature desires revenge." Kunzite knew he was greatly out of line, and should anyone have been there, it would have been his head, but at this stage in the invasion Beryl and Metalia couldn't afford to kill him.


End file.
